Archive:Fierine Cheraville Calloun
Background Fierine was born in Lordaeron City shortly after the first Orc invasion, to the Lady Paxineau Velianne Cheraville of Lordaeron and her husband, Archmage Dufresne Calloun of Dalaran. Her father died when she was five years old, and her mother remarried Marquis Ythgar Vinguld; at age 16 she was sent to Dalaran to follow in his path and train as a proper mage. Fierine demonstrated great aptitude for magic and her relationship with the arcane has been described as both 'addictive' and 'fetishistic', but she easily grew bored with her studies and never ascended to the rank of Archmage. Instead she was lured into the Cult of the Damned at age 19, an order of mages and necromancers dedicated to following the forbidden studies of Archmage Kel'Thuzad in bringing about a new world order of undeath and power unbridled. At age 22, Fierine married her childhood friend Lord Eraevan Esteban Sarpedon III of Gilneas. Eraevan was widely rumored to be a homosexual, but Fierine believed that by securing her share of the Sarpedon fortune she could win greater favor within the Cult, and also protect herself from nosy nobles who would otherwise look too closely into her dealings (and from her mother's tireless matchmaking efforts). Eraevan agreed to the plan to safeguard his inheritance from his homophobic father. The marriage of convenience did not, last, however; Eraevan learned of Fierine's Cult ties and confronted her mere months before the Plague of Undeath reached its zenith, and she killed him in a panic. Fierine had been conducting necromantic research of her own, as she was growing agitated with the Cult's restrictiveness, and she attempted to reanimate Eraevan unassisted. However, she miscast the spell, and while he was resurrected as an Undead he was not bound to her will, and she destroyed her left hand and forearm with necrotic taint in the process. She fled Gilneas and was not seen again for over five years. Involvement Strategy Neutral Evil to Chaotic Evil, depending on who she's around and the circumstance. In major social settings, she usually struggles to maintain a facade of haughty, unthreatening nobility; her prejudices and contempt for most everything and everyone still shows, but appears as the typical ravings of a sheltered noblewoman. She believes that remaining in good social graces is crucial to the success of her schemes, as it disarms would-be interlopers. Her open association with the Covenant and its co-founder, Jadagar Vosmus, tends to undermine this, however. Quotes Fierine on Shadow Council The first incarnation of the Fierine character operated on the Shadow Council-US server from mid-2005 to mid-2007. She was played more as a Lawful to Neutral Evil, and from levels 1 to 60 had to relearn the basic tenets of magehood with the use of her right hand instead of her freshly-injured left. She'd been coerced out of hiding by a news article concerning Archmage Simayi, a man who had been brought to tribunal before the Argent Dawn for interrupting a Forsaken wedding ceremony. Simayi revealed to Fierine his interests in necromancy as a means of controlling the "unpredictable" Forsaken, and that he had created his own version of necromancy that drew heavily on the arcane and aspects of goblin engineering. Not long after Fierine reattained the level of arcane and necromantic knowledge she'd possessed prior to her injury, Simayi's thirst for necromancy overcame him, and he began to rot away into undeath. Without further need for a mentor, Fierine took on the task of raising an army for herself with the eventual goal of reclaiming Lordaeron from the Scourge. Fierine's mother, Lady Paxineau Cheraville, and late, undead husband, Eraevan Esteban Sarpedon III, were also portrayed by player characters. Fierine and Paxineau undertook several sadistic rampages in a mother-daughter team, but Paxineau was eventually enveloped by the fel energies she tried to manipulate to preserve her beauty. Eraevan mainly flirted with blood elf men and acted smarmy. Fierine also drained the soul of Archmage Robious, orchestrated several clashes between Alliance and Horde, and endeavored towards other assorted schemes with the Church's assassin Justinius "Foehammer" Vallas, who'd been sent to eliminate her but was occasionally swayed to do her bidding. Her transition to Wyrmrest Accord is being treated as if the major plot points of her past still occurred, but she is still a newcomer to Stormwind City. She may mention old acquaintances in passing but they are dead to her (as most of them in fact are). Fierine on Wyrmrest Accord The Garden Gala After a few years' time out of the spotlight, the Lady Cheraville Calloun decided to reclaim her social standing and return to Stormwind society once more (when she transferred to Wyrmrest Accord-US in August 2009). She quickly took two young pupils of the Cathedral of Light under her wing, Tanwen Brightamber and Acasia Mageroyal, and groomed them for work battling the Scourge and high society soirees. Meanwhile she continued her necromantic scheming, and enlisted the alchemical services of Natharai Ebonrook to craft her latest Plague of Undeath formula, version PL-642, while working hard to make social contacts that would insulate her from any accusations of wrongdoing. To celebrate her return to Stormwind and debut her new pets, Fierine hosted a Garden Gala at the gardens of the Stormwind Keep on September 4th, 2009, but unbeknownst to her, Nallaen Ravenstone had decided to use her protege Tanwen as bait to catch the serial killer Jadagar Vosmus at the ball. The trap was a disaster, however, and Jadagar kidnapped Tanwen and escaped. Fierine was too busy downing multiple bottles of champagne and flirting with the disguised Jadagar, Nallaen, Natharai, and just about every other human male in attendance to notice what the ruckus was all about. Fierine and Nallaen headed up the search party for Tanwen the following evening, and after a tense showdown at Jadagar's sacrificial altar in Desolace, Nallaen traded Tanwen's freedom for his own. As Fierine was about to leave with the rest of the group, however, Jadagar offered his apologies to her, assuring her that he would never have targeted Tanwen had he known she served as Fierine's protege. The charm and charisma he'd shown her in disguise at the Gala shone through, and they discussed their own true goals for some time. He offered her a draenei prisoner of his for testing PL-642 once Natharai completed the formulation and they parted in a polite stalemate. The New Plague Fierine tested the formula the next night on Jadagar's prisoner, a young Draenei Justicar named Lucinari. PL-642 succeeded in killing and reanimating the girl, binding her to Fierine's will. Fierine saw to it that her hunger for flesh was sated, and then set her loose on Stormwind to further test her capacity to function socially on a rudimentary level and to assault Fierine's enemies. Tanwen, extremely distraught by her kidnapping ordeal and furious at Nallaen for using her as bait, sought the guidance of Fierine and shadow priestess Bienna Saucedo. Fierine confessed her necromantic knowledge to Tanwen and offered to further instruct her in the ways of shadow with Bienna's assistance--as Fierine had been grooming her for such a path all along. Tanwen agreed, assumed shadow form for the first time, and vowed to take vengeance on Nallaen and Jadagar. Fierine took up residence in Raven Hill, Duskwood to continue refining her Plague of Undeath formulations based on her observations of Lucinari. Marcus Murius, Nallaen's best friend, wrote to her asking for financial and social support in forming an army to hunt down Jadagar, and Fierine agreed to meet with him to discuss the matter, but suspected that he knew she no longer despised Jadagar for the kidnapping business. As she waited for Murius to arrive, Jadagar paid her a visit to inquire as to the success of PL-642. The conversation turned flirtatious but she warned him of Murius's impending arrival, so Jadagar hid upstairs to wait and see what trap Murius had in mind. Sure enough, Murius had arranged the meeting to accuse Fierine of necromancy, alleging to have been attacked by a hungry and sickly Lucinari the night before. As Murius turned violent, Jadagar appeared to help fend him off, and they were able to subdue him and drag him into the crypts beneath Raven Hill for further torture and experimentation. Murius was able to negotiate his escape by catching Fierine in a stranglehold as she became overly greedy in her giddy torture. Fortunately for Fierine, Murius had succeeded in alienating nearly every one of his allies during the aftermath of the rescue effort, and Fierine had little difficulty convincing them that it was Murius who had assaulted her and was clearly hallucinating Jadagar's presence. Undeterred, Fierine continued developing the formula for the Plague with Jadagar's assistance, though Natharai--recognizing the formulation for what it was--refused to create any further batches, regardless of price. Seeing in each other the same madness, goals, and lust for power and order, Fierine and Jadagar entered into a romantic relationship, though they kept their association secret. Fierine continued to coach Tanwen with Bienna's aid, but encouraged her to direct her anger and frustration at Nallaen for betraying her instead of Jadagar. Lucinari's continued ineptitude at suppressing her undead hunger for flesh and at being remotely useful as a spy infuriated Fierine, who feared her true goals and allegiances would be exposed to the high society she'd worked so hard to reenter. She decided to kill Lucinari and alter the formula further, but Lucinari's body was discovered and resurrected by friends of Murius's who'd started to believe his insistent tale of torture. Lucinari tearfully revealed everything she knew of Fierine, her necromantic research, and her involvement with Jadagar, and the band of vigilantes arrested Fierine right in the heart of Stormwind and dragged her off for interrogation. See also * Link External links * Covenant - evil to neutral heavy RP guild * Fierine's WrAnet Blog Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived